


Emperor's Eyes Aren't All Seeing (Or a Few Times Atsushi Surprised his Aka-chin)

by TheSunEater



Series: Soulmate/Soulmark AUs [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, I mean there's background background relations going on, M/M, Momoi x Kise n Aomine x Kuro x Kaga, Multi, No cannon concept of time for this sorry, Soulmate AU, Um Akashi mido mention, Yeah This is older Murasakibara so he's a bit more talkative, and baker too yay, midorima mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunEater/pseuds/TheSunEater
Summary: Soulmarks: some people had them, some people didn't, some people had as many as four (at least that was the highest recorded number), some thought of their other halves romantically, others as friends, others shared their emotions or thoughts (or at least they seemed to).The one thing that was for sure? The moment you touched your other half after you turned twenty, you needed them, you'd never forget them, and there was nothing to do about it...





	1. Atushi/Before the Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinyspocko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyspocko/gifts).



> This is my first series of works on this platform!  
> I hope you're all enjoying!  
> Thanks for reading!

Akashi Seijuuro wasn't stupid but when it came to soulmates? He was what Midorima had once described to be _willfully ignorant_.  
Murasakibara Atsushi, on the other hand, seemed to be ignorant to most things occurring around him, however he successfully could predict anyone's soulmate. Of course, that was only given some motivation as it was very troublesome to do.

* * *

**Last Year of High School**

* * *

It was just another cold day. Murasakibara didn't want to move from where he lay on the floor, half covered by a quilt Aka-chin had gifted him for his last birthday, but he might have to soon. He was almost out of chips..  
"Atsushi?" Tatsuya said softly from the chair, where he had been leafing through some sports magazine. "What do you think will happen next year?"  
Atsushi continued to chew, already knowing where this conversation was leading ( _why was everyone so intent on thinking about such complex things?_ ) and not caring for it. "New limited edition snacks, new dorm, new team, same routine. Same people, maybe more or less irritation."  
He was surprised he didn't get the magazine thrown in his face, until he heard the whisper. "New team.."  
_Ah_..  
Atsushi stopped chewing, his eyes finally settling on his teammate. Tatsuya only met him with a sad, thoughtful smile. "I wonder where you'll end up, Atsushi."  
The giant glanced down at his wrist, remembering the last time he'd been able to really enjoy match..  
"It's all a pain."

* * *

Akashi stared at his laptop, knowing he could decide right now, who went where for college.  
It'd be easy, he just would have to say a few words, but..  
He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back and trying to avoid the headache that was moral dilemmas.  
Just when he had been about to close the laptop, a call came in from one 'Murasakibara Atsushi' on skype. Akashi was a straightforward and steady man, he had long since forgiven his friend but..  
He honestly didn't want to humor the childlike giant at this point. However, as the call kept ringing, his guilt grew. He sighed and fixed a small smile onto his face before answering. "Hello Atsushi."  
"Aka-chin." Akashi almost, almost gasped at how giant's expression lit up as the call connected. "Aka-chin, you picked up, am I bothering you?"  
Akashi shook his head, lips twitching up in response as Atsushi relaxed, pulling the oversized quilt he'd gifted him up around his shoulders. "Aka-chin, I was thinking before.."  
"What is it Atsushi?" His center was never one to beat around the bush, he hoped it was nothing serious from the way he was acting. "Is something wrong?"  
"I-" Atsushi half covered his face with the quilt, his words barely audible to Akashi as he mumbled. "Do I have to stay away from you in college too? Can I look at the same college as you or is it.."

* * *

At this point, Atsushi had almost completely covered his face, as if scared of his rejection.  
"Atsushi.." He held his breath, knowing what the rejection would do to him. "Atsushi look at me."  
He slowly looked up from behind the protection of his curtain of hair and blanket, surprised to see a sweet smile on his captain's face when he did. "Aka-chin?"  
"Atsushi, I have long since forgiven you." He listened closely, blanket falling from his broad shoulders as he leaned closer to his computer, his focus only there. "If you want to look at the same colleges as me, I'd be happy but you'll know we don't decide where we go in the end, right?"  
"It doesn't matter, as long as I have Aka-chin, everything will be okay." Atsushi smiled knowingly, nodding as all of the tension left his system, the spark leaving his eyes.

* * *

**College Days**

* * *

"I warned him.." Murasakibara mumbled around the popsicle that was in his mouth, stretching his legs against the warm concrete and bracing back against Akashi's legs.  
"You knew?" Akashi looked down from where he was perched on the picnic table and raised an eyebrow, before turning back to the.. spectacle before them. "About this?"  
This, unfortunately, happened to be the issue of Aomine and Kagami _both_ being Kuroko's soulmate. Which, _apparently_ , also made them each other's.  
Murasakibara grunted, the heat and shouting of the two idiots making his temper flare. "It's Kuro-chin."  
Akashi gently ran his fingers across the giant's scalp in a way he'd recently learned warded off headaches, and as such, his bad moods, before prompting. "And?"  
"Mm.." He looked up at Akashi, that spark that made his heart skip a beat in his eyes again. "I just _knew_."

* * *

_When it happened again, this time with Momoi, Akashi couldn't help but feel a bit.._  
Shaken.  
"Aka-chin.." Akashi looked at his roommate , who was still not dressed to go to Momoi's party, and frowned. "Can I not go?"  
"Atsushi.." Akashi's frowned deepened, debating on what the issue was, or if he even really wanted to push it. "There will be plenty of cake, plus it's for Momoi, you were excited to go.."  
"I have to go, don't I.." The giant's shoulders drooped and he sighed as he shuffled off to change. Akashi narrowed his eyes the behavior, wondering if he'd spoiled him too much recently. "It'll just be another annoying mess.."  
At that point, Akashi ignored the comment, but a few hours later? He _really_ wished he hadn't...  
"Atsushi?" He said softly to his 'sleeping' friend. "How did you know?"  
"Momoi likes Kuroko, she wanted to be some part of him." Came the reluctant and muffled answer after a few seconds. "She eventually knew she wasn't, but never thought looked around to see who was looking at her. She never looked at..."  
"NOT KI-CHAN! IT HAS TO BE TETSU-KUN, HOW CAN THIS BE?"  
"You pick up on a lot others don't." Akashi hummed his agreement, again gently massaging the other's head as the argument from the other room and the wails grew.  
Purple eyes opened and locked onto Akashi's from where he'd laid his head on his arms. "People are natural near me because of my laziness, but forget."  
Akashi's heart clenched as that spark entered his center's eyes for a moment. "I'm lazy, _not_ stupid."  
"You're right." Akashi said softly, squeezing his upper arm with his other hand before leaning back. "Those people that think you are, however, are the ones that miss out."  
Atsushi smiled slightly at that and sat up, a content sigh leaving his lips. "Hey Aka-chin?"  
"Hm?"  
"You think any of the cake survived Sa-chin's attack?"  
Akashi smirked, watching as a cake covered Kise tried to comfort a crying Momoi through his own tears, all while Kuroko was tugged back and forth between the girl and Aomine. "I'm not sure, Atsushi, if there isn't I'll buy some for you."  
"Really? You don't have to if it's too late.." Atsushi already lit up and Akashi just chuckled.  
_What was a trip to get some cake, really?_

* * *

"Aka-chin, I'm making soup." He paused, staring at the pot. "Do you want me to make a bowl without ginger for you?"  
Akashi stuck his head out of his room, still half dressed, a regretful expression on his face as he answered. "Sorry Atsushi I can't eat with you today, I'm meeting Midorima today and I'm already late."  
"Oh, okay." The giant turned back to the stove before adding on. "Tell Mido-chin I say hi when you see him."  
Waiting until he heard the answering 'of course' from deeper in the red head's room, Murasakibara took down a small tiffin from the cupboard and quietly packed it.  
He'd be damned if Midorima got in the way of Akashi's mealtime.  
Fifteen minutes later, when Akashi rushed out of his room and grabbed his bag, barely stopping to say 'have a good day' to his friend, he didn't notice it.  
Murasakibara wouldn't admit it irked him. He still wouldn't as he sat in class, grumpily picking at chips, that he was waiting for some acknowledgement.  
He also wouldn't admit that after his full day of courses ( _which he only didn't skip because he didn't want Akashi to scold him right now_ ) he stalked straight to his bed and hid under the blanket, not even bothering to restock on snacks.  
When Akashi came home the next day, Sunday, that's where he found him. Pretending to be asleep in the clothes he'd left him in the day before.  
"Atsushi, you're still sleeping?" He murmured as he sat next to the giant and played with his hair. "I guess it is early and Sunday.."  
Atsushi struggled not to yawn or to lean into the petting as his grumpiness faded and so easily. It wasn't fair..  
"Atsushi, I have to tell you, that bento.." Atsushi's heart stuttered as he mentioned the same thing that had been frustrating him. "It was the first one anyone has made for me since elementary school, and you made it just like okaa-san used to.."  
Atsushi felt something warm and wet hit his forehead. What was this?  
"Y-you even slipped it in my bag without telling me, just like her, Atsushi.." The giant was in shock, to say the least, as he felt his ever calm captain sob and lean closer to him. "It was delicious, thank you.."  
Honestly, Atsushi had done it possessively at first when he'd heard Mido-chin's name, but now..  
_Well, Akashi never went more then a week without a bento again.._

* * *

**Akashi's Nineteenth Birthday**

* * *

Atsushi wasn't good at details.  
He was skilled at cooking, it could hold his attention ( _the promise of sweets_ ) and somewhat resembled physics in his mind. However things like frosting and decorating in baking, well..  
"Murasakibara-kun, what're you doing?" One of his classmates asked as he mumbled another curse, trying to peek over his shoulder.  
"Ah?" The giant turned to him before relaxing when he realized who it was, a row of perfectly baked cupcakes in a few different flavors spread in front of him and a piping tube in his hand. "Oh, I was trying to.."  
"Decorate these? Is it someone important's birthday?" Purple eyes strayed back to the cupcakes as Atsushi nodded, a defeated pout on his face as he glanced at the clock.  
"But senpai, I'm not good at decorating and I.." His hands instinctively tightened on the tube and frosting fell onto the counter, causing him to pout more. "All of our friends are better at birthday things so he'll probably get better gifts.."  
The older baker hummed sympathetically before placing a hand on his shoulder and taking the piping bag from him. "I'll lend you a hand this time, but watch so you can do it next time for him, okay?"  
Murasakibara smiled softly and nodded, attentive as his senpai showed him how to make the design properly.  
A few hours later ( _was it really only six am?_ ) and Atsushi was back at his dorm, a carefully closed cake box in his hands. He glanced around, sure to avoid the creaky floorboard as he snuck into his room.  
After setting the box on his bed, he stretched out and opened his drawer. "Thank god I set all this before.."  
The giant muttered as he finished making his friend's gift. He put it on top of his dresser and closed his eyes for a couple of hours.

 


	2. Akashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m SO sorry for the delay! On this and my other fics, but I resolve to get moving on them all! Here’s the finale.

* * *

**The Day Before Akashi's Nineteenth Birthday**

* * *

“ _What do you mean he isn’t home?_ ” Came the calm, almost bored, drawl of Midorima through the phone.  
Akashi rolled his eyes as leaned further back onto the couch, not deigning to answer as he crossed his legs at the ankles. They’d been through this.  
“ _It’s almost your birthday._ ” Midorima said after a few seconds more, filling in the silence.  
“Yes.” Akashi closed his eyes as he traced lazy circles in the suede material of the couch with his free hand’s pointer finger. “Not quite my birthday, yet.”  
Midorima scoffed, which was quite answer enough even without words, before he verbalized. “ _So, what should I gift the two of you tomorrow_?”  
Akashi found himself chuckling wryly, even as his heart stuttered, just a bit. “You sound like Atsushi.”  
“ _Hm_..?”  
“So sure.”  
“ _Well, maybe that isn’t such a bad thing then_.” Akashi allowed a small smile to flit across his face, before focusing on what Midorima was saying.

* * *

**The Night Before Akashi's Nineteenth Birthday**

* * *

Here Akashi was, some hours later, the television playing quietly in the background as he sipped on a glass of cola.  
Phone propped against a stack of cookbooks as he video chat with Mibuchi for the first time in...  
Huh. He couldn’t remember.  
“ _So_..” Akashi found himself glancing from the baking show he’d been about to set to record, back to his phone’s screen, only to narrow his eyes. “ _What’s up Sei-chan? Shouldn’t you be counting down the minutes till your birthday with that giant_?”  
That giant? Atsushi was more than a simple giant, how dare he-  
Akashi was snapped out of his inner monologue by a round of snickers that hadn’t been succuessfully muffled. Akashi found himself glaring at his phone screen, barely hiding his amusement and slight embarrassment as Mibuchi got himself under control. “ _I’m sorry Sei-chan, really, but have you seen your face when someone insults Murasakibara, even teasingly..?_ ”  
“How would I be able to see my own face.” He deadpanned back, earning a groan from the second shadow.  
“ _Sei-chan._ ”  
“Mibuchi.”  
“ _When’s the wedding?_ ”  
Akashi hung up to the sound of laughter. Maybe it was just time to go to sleep. Yeah.  
“Yeah.” He sighed as he checked his phone for messages, not seeing any from his center.

* * *

**Akashi's Nineteenth Birthday**

* * *

Akashi wasn't excited for his birthday. Sure, it was nice to have a day to celebrate himself and have his friends give him gifts, but..  
"Atsushi?" He knocked on his friend's door at ten, figuring it was late enough. "Wake up, Atsushi."  
He heard the giant mumble and his bed creak, so he moved away to make breakfast while he got up. He looked around the kitchen, deciding what he wanted to eat, not really paying much mind to the man moving behind him.  
"Aka-chin.." He was taken by surprise as confetti was sprinkled over his head. "Happy birthday, Aka-chin."  
Akashi stood frozen for a moment, before a slow, sweet smile spread across his face and he turned to face the gentle giant. "Atsushi, thank you.."  
His center just smiled, gesturing to the silver-wrapped box sitting on the kitchen table. Akashi looked from him to the gift, before going to table and carefully unwrapping it.  
"I hope you like it.." Atsushi murmured as he sat quietly across from him to watch.  
Akashi smiled softly at him before opening the wrapping, gasping as a soft, dark gold embroidered handkerchief was revealed. He ran his fingers reverently over the (slightly messy, but carefully done) crimson words on the bottom of it.  
“Akashi Seijuurou, #1 Captain."  
Atsushi hummed his agreement, his lips twitching up as Akashi smiled at him again. "Atsushi, this means so much to me, I know how hard it is for you to do things like stitch.."  
Atsushi wasn't unable to do things that required detail, it was just..  
Everything that was used to make pretty things were so _small_ , and dwarfed by his hands, making him seem klutzier then he was. "I'm just glad you like it.."  
Akashi carefully folded the handkerchief and set it to the side, turning to the cake box in front of him. He slowly opened it, careful not to disrupt anything inside and gasping when he say it.  
"A-Atsushi..!" He looked from the purple haired giant to the cupcakes, speechless.  
There was three rows of six cupcakes. Each with a different design, six of them had colorfully frosted basketballs, each of the miracles' original jersey numbers on them with a play on their respective hair styles, a tribute to Teiko's good days. There was six cupcakes that simply spelled 'A - K - A - S - H - I' but with varying types of icing or decorative candy. Then on the bottom row sat a line of perfectly detailed pieces of Akashi's life. A 'king' shogi piece, a piano top, a sugar-candy violin set on a 3D bed of roses, a book propped up to show the spine 'LAW', a detailed basketball court with colorful dots that he knew were all of his friends, and on the last cupcake..  
Even through his foggy vision, he smiled as his eyes filled with tears. "You know Atsushi? I don't think anyone has ever captured anything about me so perfectly, let alone all of me and this last one.."  
Atsushi rocked back and forth in his seat, softly completing. "It represents so much.."  
Akashi laughed, nodding as Atsushi’s eyes widened and he picked up the new handkerchief, using it to wipe the few tears that spilled from Akashi’s eyes. "Including you."  
Akashi watched in great interest as Atsushi froze, barely managing out. "M-Me, I'm?"  
Akashi nodded and leaned into his touch, carefully picking up the 'Murasakibara' cupcake and feeding half of it to him. "You're family."  
Atsushi just smiled softly as he chewed, glancing at the simplest cupcake, the one that he'd done first before his senpai had offered his help.  
All it had on it was the kanji for 'family' and yet..  
It seemed to have meant the most to his Akashi. It was strange, but satisfying in its own way.

* * *

“Aka-chin..” Atsushi gently placed a cup of coffee in front of him as the red head tapped away on his phone, answering various good wishes.  
“Thanks Atsushi.” Came the mumbled reply after a moment, with a small smile as he glanced up at the giant, before he was lost in his messages again. “Did you eat yet?”  
“Mmh.” Atsushi hummed a noncommittal response around his coffee mug as he sat next to the birthday boy, trying to ignore how his heart was beating.  
_You have time, don’t rush this, don’t rush him Atsushi._  
“Atsushi. Atsushi?” The giant blinked hazily for a moment, before jerking back as he found Akashi’s face directly in front of his.  
“Atsushi!” Akashi’s startled shout was followed closely by a gasp as Atsushi stumbled to his feet, narrowing avoiding spilling his coffee on himself.  
The was silence for a minute after, Atsushi and Akashi frozen by shock as they stared at each other.  
“Atsushi..?”  
“S-sorry.”  
The words overlapped clumsily, causing Atsushi to freeze again as Akashi narrowed his eyes and moved closer, leaning over the messy tabletop.  
“Sorry?” Atsushi felt small under that brilliant gaze as the man whispered, fingers wrapping around the edge of the table. “For what?”  
“I-I should’ve been more careful.” The words were almost lost even in the silence. “I shouldn’t touch-”  
“So sure.”  
Atsushi’s mouth closed abruptly as Akashi circled the table, fixed to his spot by those words.  
“You were sure.” At this point, Atsushi was afraid to inhale to hard, to twitch, least he cross a line. “You were positive about everyone else. So?”  
Murasakibara wanted to rise to the challenge, but he couldn’t, scared of the outcome, of any possible reality where Akashi wouldn’t be his other half..  
“Is that all?” Atsushi’s eyes widened, as Akashi gave him one of those rare, genuine smiles and chuckled, shocked he’d voiced his thoughts. “Then worry not. Even if you’re not sure this time..”  
“I am.” Akashi slowly reached up and cradled Atsushi’s face in his hands, unsurprised by the jolt of warmth and tender love that he suddenly felt running through him. “ _I just knew_.”  
Atsushi’s face broke into a goofy smile as he covered Akashi’s hands with his own and kissed both of his palms. “I‘m so happy.”  
“I know Atsushi.” Akashi’s smile grew slightly as the warmth grew and Atsushi wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close.  
“Aka-chin?”  
“Yes Atsushi?”  
He pulled back just enough to look at him, before gently pressing his lips against Akashi’s in a chaste kiss. “I love you.”  
What could he say or do after that? Akashi moved closes the distance once more and pressed his lips against his soulmate’s, enjoying the joy that pulsed both ways through their bond. “I love you too, Atsushi.”

* * *

Somewhere on the floor, lay Akashi’s phone, long since forgotten.  
With many congratulory messages, not for his birthday, but of a different sort. After all he was taking a bit _too_ long to respond suddenly and Atsushi? No where to be found.  
But that was a mess to sort out on a different day.  
“Is my soul mark really a shogi piece?”  
“That’s not so bad, did mine have to be a cupcake?”  
 _Clearly_ there was currently more important matters to attend to.  
“There’s nothing wrong with cupcakes, Aka-chin..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may, at some point add small chapters/one shots on, describing their lives as fully established soulmates. I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this fic? Want to support me or commission a piece? Check out my twitter and kofi, linked on my profile!
> 
> Thanks for reading, all love is appreciated!


End file.
